Leave in Summer, yet you're still in my fluffoughts
by Kimi no Sakura
Summary: Eras difícil de entender, alguien frío que mandaba todo a tomar viento. No me esperaba el hecho de enamorarme de alguien tan ilógico como tú, pero ahora tan sólo puedo tenerte en mis esponjosos pensamientos.


**Disclaimer: Kagerou project ni la canción "Leave in Summer, yet you're still in my fluffoughts" me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es la historia que veis aquí.**

**Aclaraciones: Esto es un UA (universo alternativo) lo que significa que nada que ver con el Daze y los ojos rojos. Momo no vive con su familia, tampoco es Idol y su edad es de dieciocho. La edad de Hibiya es de dieciséis.**

**Advertencia: Rating K más (K+) por ahora, cambiará a T en futuros capítulos.**

* * *

><p>Al despertar, lo primero que hice fue mirar al cielo, viendo como los copos de nieve invadían toda la ciudad. Abrí la ventana, posé mis codos en el bordillo y admiré mejor el paisaje. Alargué mi brazo y recogí un pequeño copo que cayó en mi mano, el cual no tardó mucho en derretirse.<p>

_Así eras tú._

El calor era insoportable para ti, ambos éramos contrarios. Yo era cálida y tú frío, siempre me río cada vez que recuerdo esos tiempos, sin embargo, lágrimas aparecen al momento de tenerte a ti en mi mente...

_¿Será que conocerte fue un error?_

Lo recuerdo bien, estábamos en la misma clase, habías sido adelantado gracias a tu alto coeficiente intelectual. Mientras todos comentaban por lo bajo y soltaban alguna que otra risita, yo me perdí en esa fría mirada. Me compadecí al instante, pero en aquellos momentos no me importaba mucho tu existencia, es por eso que te ignoré y me puse a mirar por la ventana.

Los días iban pasando y tu presencia conseguía que mi curiosidad aumentara a cada segundo. Nunca hablabas ni te acercabas a nadie, te quedabas en un lugar solitario del recreo y no se te volvía a ver hasta estar en la clase. Quería acercarme, pero no deseaba que te enfadaras conmigo, algo muy extraño pues normalmente si quiero acercarme a alguien lo hago sin pensarlo, pero contigo era distinto, en cierto modo te temía. Hubo un día que no pude más, me levanté bruscamente de mi asiento en la cafetería y me dirigí afuera, importándome una mierda las opiniones sobre mí. Un fuerte viento helado recorrió mi cuerpo por completo, pero no me detendría por algo tan simple. Caminé con dificultad sobre la nieve, mirando hacia todos lados en busca tuya, hasta que finalmente divisé lo que parecía una cabellera castaña. Corrí incoscientemente hacia allí con una sonrisa, la cual se borró al ver que cuando me acerqué no estabas.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —preguntó una cortante voz. Miré hacia arriba y ahí estabas, sentado sobre una gruesa rama y escaneándome de pies a cabeza. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y algo cálido y agradable se apoderó de mi pecho. El calor se expandió, sobre todo en mis mejillas, por alguna extraña razón no quería que me vieras así, es por eso que tapé mi cara con mi brazo y desvié mi vista de tu persona. Por raro que parezca, este lo califiqué como el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida. Quería huir y esconderme de ti, pero no era capaz de mover ni un solo músculo.

—Oye —tu voz interrumpió mis pensamientos y por ende te miré de forma incosciente. Hubiera deseado golpearme por la estupidez que había cometido, en mi cabeza no paraba de decirme mentalmente imbécil y es que por la incómoda situación que inicié me lo merecía. Estábamos a pocos centímetros, tanto, que nuestras respiraciones se entrelazaban y me hacían la tarea de mantener un semblante medio normal más complicada. Para rematar, tu mano tomaba el brazo que tenía delante de mi cara, apartándolo y dejándolo a la vista. Mi rostro estaba que ardía, apostaba a que si lo metía en la nieve ésta se fundiría.

—No me has contestado aún —me presionaba, y para echar más leña al fuego parecía que me atravesaba con su mirada. En mi mente intentaba poner un poco de orden y calmarme. Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y me preparé.

—So-soy Ki-Kisaragi Momo —dije al fin, quitándome un gran peso de encima. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, como si se me fuera a salir del pecho, y para ser sincera, no me extraña. Segundos después soltó mi brazo y se dio media vuelta en dirección a la entrada del edificio. Se alejó un poco de mí y luego giró su cabeza hacia mí.

—Nos vemos luego abuela —se despidió, sacando su lengua muy descaradamente y volviendo a su posición de antes a la vez que empezaba a andar.

—¡Idiota, sólo nos llevamos dos años! —grité enfadada. Menudo mal educado, por supuesto que no me iba a quedar callada después de lo que me dijo. Paró en seco y me observó de nuevo mientras yo mantenía mi semblante enojado.

—Lo que tú digas abuela —respondió con simpleza, importándole poco lo que le acababa de chillar. Antes de ignorarme de nuevo, vi en su cara algo extraño, estaba... ¿Sonriendo? El timbre sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos y, a su vez, indicando a todos los alumnos que debían volver a sus respectivas aulas.

_Tal vez haya sido mi imaginación._

Fue lo que pensé antes de volver a las clases.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que dije que haría un One-shot HaruTaka, la parte final de Heat Haze Days y que le seguía un One-shot KaiMei, pero no me pude resistir, me sentía muy inspirada para hacer esto, no tenía inspiración para nada más ;w;<strong>

**A esta pareja le hace falta más amor uwu al igual que al HibiHiyo (cuando termine con algunos fic's voy a hacer un One-shot de esta pareja :3 podrán notar que soy muy tolerante en cuanto a parejas y de más xD)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo nwn**

**Nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**

**PD2: Se acercan los exámenes finales y mi cumpleaños Dx fruta vida ;-;**


End file.
